robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
Viva2
Viva2, also known as Viva Roblox 2 or Viva Roblox Two, was a Robloxian television channel owned by rTV Networks. The channel launched on May 17, 2017, and was the replacement for RMTEDM, which rTVN acquired through the closure of Gavent Networks on March 31, 2017. As its name suggests, Viva2 is a spinoff of Viva Roblox; the channel is exclusive to the roTV platform. Viva2 launched on March 22, 2018, along with its parent channel. The channel was rebranded as RMT2 on January 25, 2019. History Viva2 originated as RMTEDM, a music channel launched by Gavent Networks in 2015 as a spinoff of RMT and exclusive to the roTV platform. On March 31, 2017, Gavent Networks closed, and rTVN acquired the majority of its channels, including RMT and RMTEDM. RMT was rebranded as Viva Roblox on April 11, 2017, and rTVN stated they had intentions to rebrand RMTEDM as a Viva channel as well; however not as a genre-based service as RMTEDM was. Multiple formats were considered during the process of repositioning RMTEDM as a Viva Roblox spinoff; among them were a UK-centric channel (making the main Viva channel US-focused) or a channel which aired some IRL content in addition to music videos. Viva2 was officially launched on the afternoon of May 17, 2017, when rTVN finalized the channel's logo and reconfigured the RMTEDM stream to carry Viva2, using the same holding loop being used on Viva Roblox at the time in advance of its launch. rTVN planned to have an announcement video similar to the one used to announce Viva Roblox produced at a later date, but this did not come to pass. Like its predecessor, Viva2 would remain exclusive to the roTV platform. On January 20, 2018, at rTV Networks' panel event at RTNG MediaCon Winter 2018, company owner BenzBot stated that he currently intends to launch Viva2, along with parent Viva Roblox and GTV, at some point in the spring of 2018, although no concrete plans had been laid at that time to specify a launch date. On January 28, 2018, rTV Networks announced the slogan for Viva2, "Same Viva. Different Beat.", which, according to the channel, "reflects the positioning of Viva2 as a complement to the main Viva Roblox channel, while also making Viva2 a distinct channel in itself". The slogan is meant to help establish Viva2's brand positioning. In the early hours of March 20, 2018, with only two days' notice, it was cryptically announced on Twitter that Viva Roblox and Viva2 would both launch on March 22, 2018 at 7pm ET. To generate buzz for the launch, promotional bugs were placed on rTV, Blox News Channel, Rnetwork, rTV3, rTV3+, rTV Max, Blox, and Blox Sports. The two channels also began running new loops, alongside the old one, promoting the launch. Viva2 launched on March 22, 2018 at 7pm ET following a ten-minute countdown. After two promos introducing the channel to viewers, the first song played on the channel was Young Blood by The Naked and Famous, also was the first song for sister channel Viva Roblox. Following that, the first song in the channel's regular rotation was All Stars by Martin Solveig featuring Alma. On April 1, 2018, Viva2 played an April Fools' Day joke on its viewers, by replacing its regular rotation with three songs: Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up (commonly referred to, and used as, the "Rickroll" meme), Smash Mouth's All Star (popularized by its use in the movie Shrek and now a meme in itself), and Evanescence's Bring Me To Life (the chorus of which is a long-running classic meme). The move was similar to a move made by Viva Roblox, which replaced its rotation with Iggy Azalea songs for the day. In mid-June 2018, following the announcement of the upcoming closure of VIVA Germany, the last remaining IRL version of the Viva brand following the closures of the other channels in the franchise over the past two years, rTV Networks announced that they would rebrand Viva Roblox as RMT in either late 2018 or January 2019, roughly in line with the closure. In step with the rebrand, Viva2 will be rebranded as RMT2, and will maintain its current format. At RTNG MediaCon Winter 2019, it was revealed that the channel would be relaunched on January 25, 2019, the fifth anniversary of the launch of the original RMT. Viva2 closed on January 25, 2019, at 7pm ET; its last minutes of programming comprised of the final song played on the channel, Goodbye by Echosmith, then a farewell message from the channel set to a stripped-down version version of Young Blood, followed by a three-minute countdown to the new channel backed with ambient noise. Programming and format Viva2 was dubbed by rTV Networks owner BenzBot as an "experimental" music channel, and as a "sandbox with a base". Viva2's programming schedule is set to be less structured than Viva Roblox's, allowing Viva2 to try out potential new formats while Viva Roblox maintains a more consistent and structured schedule. Editorially, Viva2 maintains a selection of music predominantly from the pop, indie, electronic, and alternative genres; this is both a complement and a contrast to the generally pop-based schedule of Viva Roblox. Brand design was the same between Viva Roblox and Viva2, with the differentiation being made in schedules, promotions, and on-air bugs. The information below was current at the time of closure. All of the programming is set to be moved to successor channel RMT2 at some point in the spring of 2019. Current programming * Viva2 Sounds (March 22, 2018-present): '''The name for the channel's general music programming block in daytime and primetime. Directly derived from the German channel. The program intro is shared with the main Viva channel, and thus the "Viva2" distinction is only made in program guides and promotional materials. * ''Viva2 Neu'' (March 23, 2018-present): Block featuring new music premieres. Directly derived from the German channel, spelling and all, though Viva2 argues the block on their channel is pronounced "nyew", in an attempt to adapt it to English, rather than "noy", as it is pronounced in German. The program intro is shared with the main Viva channel, and thus the "Viva2" distinction is only made in program guides and promotional materials. Upcoming programming * ''Viva2 Night Sounds'' (March 22, 2018-present): The name for the channel's general music programming block overnight. Directly derived from the German channel. The program intro is shared with the main Viva channel, and thus the "Viva2" distinction is only made in program guides and promotional materials. * ''Viva2 AM Mixtape'':' The channel's weekday morning music block. * 'Viva2 Most Wanted' (March 29, 2018-present)':' Block featuring viewer requests and the most popular videos on the channel over the past week. Features * 'Viva All Eyes On' (March 26, 2018-present)':' Feature segment focusing on a particular artist or song, aired across both Viva and Viva2. Directly derived from the German channel. * 'Viva2 Check This '(March 26, 2018-present)': Feature segment focusing on a selected song or artist, aired on Viva2 only. Ident and breakbumper songs Viva2 features selected songs as the soundtrack to the channel's idents and breakbumpers. They are currently shared with the main channel, but there is potential for the channel to debut its own channel-exclusive bumpers in future. *Started May 26, 2018 on Viva2 HD; started May 27, 2018 on Viva2. Viva2 HD '''Viva2 HD is a high-definition simulcast version of Viva2. The channel feed was launched on April 21, 2018, as part of the launch of seven HD channels by rTV Networks (including rTV HD2 and simulcasts of other channels, including Viva Roblox). BenzBot vowed to have both Viva2 HD and sister sister Viva Roblox HD, up and running in either late May or early June 2018, to capitalize on the upcoming summer music season. Due to variations between the Original Livestream platform and the new HD platform in which Viva2 HD will be using, while the channel is considered a "simulcast" service, it is not an exact simulcast for technical reasons. On May 20, 2018, Viva Roblox HD's platform was changed to the one currently used by rTV HD2, due to rTVN's dissatisfaction with the feature set of the service they had originally intended to use. Testing of music video programming occurred on rTV HD2 after that channe's programming hours starting on May 17, 2018, in preparation the upcoming full launch. Viva2 HD properly launched on May 25, 2018, at 7pm ET; the first video aired was All Stars by Martin Solveig featuring Alma, as on the Original Livestream channel. Approximately the first two and a half hours of Viva2 HD's launch night programming was directly simulcast with its standard-definition counterpart; the two channels diverged at 9:30pm ET. Additionally, in an unusual move, the channel's opening night was broadcast commercial-free; this was due to time constraints earlier in the day leading up to the launch, which forced the channel to initially forgo advertising (it was added in the following days). Additionally, timing of videos on Viva2 HD's launch night was not as precise as on sister music channel Viva Roblox HD, which launched at the same time the same night, owing to different browsers having to be run to operate both channels simultaneously. Category:Networks Category:RTV Networks